


Many Loves

by Freshman_Generation



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: I feel like these are all shit but I wanted to do something for Pokemon Special Week, Multi, Polyamourous Relationships, Threesome - F/M/M, abstract as fuck, but I couldn't think of a good topic in such a short amount of time, one day I will revise this!, the poor product of a time crunch, was going to have EntourageShipping, when you listen to really sad/mean songs to write postive fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshman_Generation/pseuds/Freshman_Generation
Summary: For Pokemon Special Week!prompt: Pokedex HolderBlue's, Crystal's and Sapphire's thoughts/feelings on their relationships with the other dexholders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really, really wanted to do something for Pokespe Week that started today. This chapter was going to have all the characters from Kanto to Sinnoh but time and inspiration became an issue (like it always does). Then decided to boil it down to just to the girls’ POVs from each region which then boiled down to the final product you see here with only Blue, Crystal and Sapphire. One day, I swear to you I will revise this and make this awesome.
> 
> I was planning on doing all seven days but as time progressed, it seemed more and more unlikely that was going to come to fruition. 
> 
> Additionally, the songs listed under each portion of this fic is what I listened to on repeat while writing that portion. The lyrics really don’t mean anything to the portion (since 2 out of 3 are pretty negative/sad) but I’d thought I’d share. You can listen to that song while reading it if you like.

**Balance**

[Anything by TOPS](https://youtu.be/hryTz5pBmYI)

Red and Green have a masculine flame about them. They move their body with power yet grace; when Green enters the room, he silently commands attention from everyone and when Red enters, he lights the room on fire from his jubilant and confident aura. Their bodies are hard, results of years of walking along various terrains, abuse and training taking its toll.

_When they speak, it reflects maturity and experience. Green’s voice is deep and cool and Red’s is softer and silvery. When I breathe in, their scents fill my lungs. It’s hot and sweet like spicy cinnamon and mint and it’s too much like their personalities._

Yellow has a feminine spark about her. Her gait is agile yet robust; when she enters the room, she glows like a lamp in the darkness and everyone’s mood brightens. Her body is soft and scarred, products of the gentleness of nature and the harshness of humans.

_When she speaks, it reflects truth and optimism. Yellow’s voice is pleasant and warm, each word picked out carefully and each syllable pronounced perfectly. When I breathe in, her scent relaxes me. It’s earthy and crisp like the ground after a rainstorm and fresh air and I can’t get enough of it._

I love Green’s strength as he picks me up by surprise and Red’s confidence when he demonstrates a new move to me. I love Yellow’s intelligence as she educates me about the fauna of Viridian forest or her passion of helping Silver become more connected to his hometown. I love that they all give me something I don’t have; whether it’s optimism, truth or maturity.

_Red and Green play with my makeup sometimes and they leave lipstick kisses down my collarbone and shoulder blades. And Yellow smears my pale cheeks with dirt after she’s done working outside. They all color my skin red as they press their warm lips against my neck._

I lie in bed with them and enjoy their bodies against mine. The boys lie on either side of me, even in slumber or relaxation, they still act as a protective wall. Yellow sometimes rest on my stomach on top of me, like a Skitty on a cushion or she’ll cuddle in my chest.

_I shudder when I feel Red’s callous fingers graze against my cheek. And I sigh as Green’s smooth tongue licks the shell of my ear. And I whimper as Yellow’s sharp nails scratch against my back._

And I’m happy when I have them all together.

* * *

 

**And I Like...**

[Vulnerable (Dave Luxe Remix) by Tinashe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTq51VnDAcQ)

What I like the most about our relationship is the physical aspect of it.

_My boys know how to push my buttons, how to make me hot and bothered and vexed. They’ve had years of experiments to get the perfect result. Sometimes, they’ll do it to each one another while I observe; they’ll bite and kiss and stroke each other until I lose it. Gold could do it to me, showing off his cocky attitude as he promises to make me whine his name; he’ll pushes his fingers inside of me, telling me how tight I am and quickly makes me cum. Or Silver can do it, letting his actions speak for him; he’ll suck on my breasts, kiss my stomach and run his tongue down my slit._

And I like the lust that fuels my actions as I kiss Gold, forcing my tongue into his mouth. And I like the pressure I feel when Silver pushes himself on me, rubbing desperately against my crotch. And I like the erratic throbbing I feel between my legs while I watch Gold and Silver taking turns fucking each other.

_But I can push their buttons too, know exactly what they both like. Silver likes watching me touch myself and I’m always happy to oblige; I’ll grind my crotch into a pillow, sighing Gold’s name to make him jealous, and enjoy the pleasure that shakes my core. Gold is a bit different and likes pegging; I’ll tease him as I push the toy at his entrance, hearing him whine consistently, “Oh Crys please! I want it so bad!” and whimper when he’s reached his peak. Both my boys like dirty talk; I’ll sit on Gold’s lap, sharing all the ways I want to fuck him and lie next to Silver, telling that I want him to make me feel good tonight._

And I like the way they both feel inside me, stiff and tight and hot. And I like the way Silver says my name before he climaxes, desperate and yearning and quiet. And I like the way Gold stares at me, his gaze smoldering and strong.

_After we make love, we go to the bathroom to clean up after the session. Gold would soak a washcloth with soap and water and clean my body, running it down my back and gently between my legs. Silver would take some shampoo and squeeze it in my hair, massaging it into my locks. Then they would tease me about the night, how loud I sounded or hard I came. I would smack them both and give them kisses under the hot water, feeling their mouths still curved into devilish grins._

And I like the love that fuels my actions as I kiss Gold, loving him sweetly. And I like the pressure I feel when Silver hugs me from behind, his chest firmly against my back. And I like the erratic throbbing I feel in my chest while I watch Gold and Silver take turns playfully teasing me.

_Then we return to our room, shedding the dirty sheets and replacing them with fresh ones. Gold would lie down first, edging himself to the side of the bed to make room for Silver and I. I would crawl next him, resting my head on the cool pillow. Silver would join in next to me and wrap his arm around me, nuzzling his head into my neck.  I’d tease my boys by saying that I wore them out and they would respond with a tired “yeah,” closing their eyes. I too would close my eyes, once I heard my boys’ breathing even out._

And what I love the most about our relationship are my boys.

* * *

 

**Relax**

[You’re Not Good Enough by Blood Orange](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwobQpDeCno)

I’ve always ran around like a live wire. My blood was always on fire and my mind always racing. I’ve always been told that I had enough energy to power the entire region of Hoenn.

_Ruby and Emerald are pretty calm (compared to me). Ruby thinks things through and can analyze things thoroughly. Emerald can have a temper at times, but he’s thoughtful and soothing; after all he is the “Calmer” of the Pokedex holders. I envy both of them._

I don’t know the meaning of the world relax. It’s not a word that I plan on putting in my vocabulary anytime soon. Doesn’t relax mean to slow down and die?

_“Re-lax. Verb. Definition: make or become less tense or anxious,” Ruby said, shutting off his Pokenav, “That’s what it means, not ‘to slow down and die.’”_

_I huffed and looked away. “Well that’s what it means to me an’ I don’t wanna do it.”_

_Emerald chimed in. “Sapphire, you oughta try it.” He grinned. “It’s pretty nice to relax and I don’t mean by your definition.” Ruby nodded in agreement but I shook my head vigorously._

_I wish I knew how to relax._

Ruby sleeps a lot and it’s not because he’s exhausted. I’ll come up to his room, see his shoes kicked off at the threshold and his hat on his desk. He’ll be cozy in his bed, face in the pillow at one pm when the most exciting he did all day was comb his Delcatty.

_I felt my temper flare a bit, but I didn’t know why. I kicked his bed a few times; my reward for that effort is an annoyed groan from my friend._

_“Wake up, lazy,” I said, “What are ya tired for? Did brushin’ your Delcatty wear ya out?”_

_“Yeah,” he responded tiredly, “How did you know?” I shook my head._

_“It’s only one in the afternoon!” I said, “By this time, I already did all the stuff I need to do.”_

_He stirred a bit and flipped over to me, his eyes still a bit glazed with sleep. “So did you finish all the stuff you had to do today?”_

_I was taken a bit back from his question but answered a bit more calmly, “Um, yeah, that’s why I came to visit ya.” He grinned at this answer which made me look at him questioningly._

_“What?” I asked, but he just kept smiling._

_“Then you have time to relax.”_

_Before I could respond, he sat up quickly and pulled me into his bed. I wasn’t expecting that so I yelped loudly as I fall on top of him. He laughed at my angry expression._

_“Don’t be laughin’ so much, pretty boy,” I threatened, “I’m gonna knock you into next week!”_

_He laughed again. “And I’ll probably still be doing what I’m doing now,_ relaxing _.” He lets go of me, but I didn’t sit up right away, still glaring at his stupid face._

_“Won’t don’t you take a nap with me?” he suggested._

_“Not tired,” I automatically responded, “Brushin’ my Pokémon don’t drain all my energy like it does for you.”_

_He hummed positively. “True, but you did a lot more than me like you said. You should probably take a load off. You don’t have to sleep, you can just relax.”_

_“Didn’t I tell ya I didn’t want to relax?” I replied, getting off him. Instead of standing up, I lay next to him._

_“That was last week,” he said, “Plus, you look cute laying next me.”He grinned again but I just shook my head._

_“You’re weird,” I mumbled, but I didn’t get up. His bed was comfortable and I liked it._

_After a few minutes of silence, I sighed. “Fine, I’m only gonna sit in bed for half an hour.” He squeaks which makes me roll my eyes at him._

_“I’m not goin’ to sleep,” I told him, “I’m just gonna sit an’ glare at you.”_

_Ruby shrugged and replied, “Won’t be any different from any other day of the week.” He rolled over, facing away from me. “Good night!”_

_After a few minutes, I heard his breathing even out. I could have left and not stayed my promised half hour and Ruby would not have been any wiser. However, I didn’t and I shut my eyes, letting my mind slow down and my body relax._

Emerald dreams a lot and it’s not because of sleeping. I’ll take a walk to Petalburg Woods to help my dad learn more about the bug Pokémon around there. Instead of stumbling upon Wurmples, Silcoons and Cascoons and I’ll find Emerald, sitting under a tree with his eyes closed.

_“Ya like sleepin’ too?” I asked. Emerald peels one of his eyes open to see who disturbed him. He smiles a bit when he sees it’s just me._

_“Hey Sapph,” he greeted, opening both his eyes, “I wasn’t sleeping, just dreaming.”_

_“And ya do that without sleepin’?” I inquired. He nodded, stretching his body out._

_“Yeah, daydreaming. It’s how I like to relax.”_

_There’s the that word again. Relax._

_I made a face which Emerald noticed. “What?” he said curiously. “Something on my face?”_

_“No,” I said, “Is that ya an’ Ruby’s favorite word? Relax?”_

_He eyed me curiously. “My favorite word is altitudinous but I don’t know about pretty boy,” he said. “It’s probably something like ‘exquisite’ or ‘sparkle.’” Emerald stood up, brushing his clothes off._

_I rolled my eyes. “That ain’t what I meant. What I meant is that all the time I see you guys, you’re always sayin’ you’re relaxin’. What’s with that?”_

_Understanding bloomed on Emerald’s face at my explanation and he grinned at me. “We like to ‘become less tense or anxious.’” He laughed at my irritated expression._

_“Ruby and I relax often though, you’re right about that. We’re pretty calm people and we don’t let the stress of the day always dictate how we spend it,” he shared and began walking towards the entrance of the forest, “You’re always running around, Sapphire. It’s nice to daydream once in awhile._ Relaaaaaaaax _.” Emerald stretches out the last word and it makes me want to hit him._

 _“I_ like _runnin’ around,” I insisted, “Can’t sit around like ya two all day.”_

_“True,” Emerald agreed, “but try daydreaming a bit. I think you’ll like it.”_

_After he left, I sat down in his spot. I relaxed my back against the tree, fold my legs under myself and shut my eyes. At first, I didn’t see anything, just the blackness under my lids. I began to feel restless and opened my eyes. Instead of standing up and returning back to my work, I started to hear the soft whistles of Taillows in the sky above and the cries of Poochyenas and Zigzagoons. Then I started to feel more calm, letting my eyes rest on a random patch of ground in front of me._

_I didn’t know how much time passed until my dad called me on my Pokenav, telling me that it was nearly five and my dinner was getting cold. I left at one and promised to be back by four. When he asked me if I collected any data, I told him that I was tied up doing something else. I shoved my Pokenav away and stood up, realizing that I spend four hours just daydreaming. I didn’t get mad that I had wasted my time by dreaming, but I actually enjoyed how I spent It today._

_I walked slowly back home, feeling serene._

Gold doesn’t call me much of ‘wild girl’ anymore.

_“You’re icy chill,” he told me one day when I visited him in Johto, “Not like Platinum-chill, but pretty cool.” I looked at him._

_“Whatcha mean?” I questioned. He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he started looking at me as if I was some sort of rare Pokémon. I bristled a bit at his scrutinizing but didn’t say anything._

_“Gotta change your nickname,” Gold concluded, pulling back, “You’re not ‘wild girl’ anymore.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

_He smiled and said, “Well you’re not so hyper anymore. You’re like, super calm now, ya know? Before, you’d be running all over the regions, but now…” He paused to look for how to continue his statement. “You just sit and chill.”_

_I stared at him, curious. “I do?” I asked. He nodded._

_“Yeah, I think your two boyfriends have something to do with it,” Gold teased, “After all, they’re pretty chill too. It’d make sense for them to rub off on you.” He frowned. “I don’t think calling you ‘chill girl’ sounds as good as ‘wild girl.’ Those guys totally ruined my nickname for you!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this was so lame and/or shit. I would love to know everybody’s thoughts/favorite parts/analysis/whatever you would like to share!


End file.
